Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an information processing apparatus, more specifically, to a technic to display a setup screen for an image processing operation in an image or information processing apparatus that may provide the image processing operation restrictively on user basis.
Related Art
An image processing apparatus capable of providing multiple functions or applications to process image data is known. The image processing apparatus may have a list of users, in which the functions permitted or limited to the users are indicated on the user basis, so that the image processing operations may be restrictively provided to the users who log in the image processing apparatus on the user basis.
For example, while the image processing apparatus may provide multiple functions, the image processing apparatus may limit a number of times to execute image processing operations on the user basis. The image processing apparatus may display screens for a current user to input commands to execute the image processing operation or to input setup information concerning options in the image processing operation. While a flow of screen transition to guide the user to start of the image processing operation may take several steps, the image processing apparatus may provide a user interface, by which the flow of screen transition may be modified by the user.
That is, while an image processing apparatus in recent years is equipped with multiple and versatile functions and application programs, a user may be required to take a series of actions correctly each time to input a command to execute a desired image processing operation, and the user may find the series of actions redundant or bothersome. Therefore, at least a part of the information required by the user to execute the application program may be saved in a memory device in the image processing apparatus as so-called shortcut information, and the shortcut information may be used in order to execute the image processing operation so that the user may skip at least a part of the series of input actions. The use of the shortcut information to execute an image processing operation may be called as a shortcut function.